


You Work Too Hard Pops

by terryreviews



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin thinks that Pops works too hard, especially after he has to drag his broken body to his and the gang's hide out in order to take care of the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Been rewatching Lupin the 3rd second tv series that played on Adult Swim and I can tell you, I now remember why I loved this episodic adventure show. And one thing I honestly think is that Zenigata does have a deeper love for Lupin that consignees with his need to capture the thief.

Chaotic, multiple, and wide spread, the scars and bruises littered the older man's body. Testament to the many years he'd trudged through hell and high water to try and capture the thief. Pushed his mind and body to the brink of endurance. His personal life, his finances, and health all gone because of him. Well, partially. If the stubborn bastard would just accept that he, and the gang, were just too damn good to be caught and retire, he wouldn't constantly find himself in these situations. Let another dewy eyed, and younger, detective deal with the piles of styrofoam cups with the salty water remains still around the bottom edges, the piles of stress from failure, the anxiety of a torn up reputation, the piles of pain killer bottles drained for the headaches after sleepless nights and bullet grazes, falling/pushed out of vehicles, and the ever creeping higher number of age wearing down his body. Let a younger inspector deal with it all. Pops deserved a nice long nap, a good meal, and one hell of a _hot_ night.

Sure the guy was rough around the edges, but he had a good heart the old softie.

“Hey Pops, wakey wakey.” Lupin tickled his neck and at first the guy only mumbled something about his mama, tossed his head weakly to the side and drooled down his chin. “Awe, he really is tired.” He glanced back at the lavish table set up. “But if I don't wake him up, the food will get cold.” With a renewing breathe, Lupin shook Zenigata's shoulder.

“Come on Pops, I don't want to eat alone.” After a groan or two, Zenigata's eyes opened slowly and upon glancing up and seeing Lupin, he flung himself upward.

“Lupin!” Typical hoarse shouting.

“Hey Pops, how are you feeling?” The combination of extreme pain still fluttering through his body and the gentle coo of Lupin's voice had Zenigata pause for a moment, only a moment before he reached down to where his cuff should have been.

“What the hell? Where are my damn clothes!” The startled jump at his nudity had the cop grab at the blanket on top of him and clutch it to his chest and look at the thief with pure terror. “Look Lupin whatever sick game you're playing taking a man's pants is just damn wrong. Especially when they're unconscious damn it!”

“Hey, you got it all wrong pops. We had to drag your ass here after you got caught up in the explosion. Remember? You got all busted up?” Lupin said back with a tinge of agitation, “We had to take your pants off, you had a chunk of wood in there so big and we had to get all the splinters and clean it out.”

“Why not take me to a hospital?”

“In the middle of running away from bad guys and guns? No time. We had to cut it quick and to detour to the hospital would've made us and you an easy target.” Zenigata practically fumed, though the fuse had lessened with Lupin's admission and he was left with a clenched jaw and the dull ache in his entire body and the sharp sting in his leg where, upon looking down under the blanket, it was bandaged.


	2. Go Paint the Town Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a set up chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler to set up the next two chapters or so.

For a long while Lupin didn't move or do anything but stare at the old man and watch the winces and clenched teeth. White bandages wrapped around his shoulders, neck, arms, legs, and mid stomach churned Lupin's insides (he even touched a hand to his stomach). This was much worse than any previous injury he'd seen Pops sustain in his memory.

“Listen, okay, just hear me out before you get all crazy okay?”

“Alright.” He said, resigned but wary as he laid back down, giving the blanket in his hand another firm squeeze and adjustment to ensure full coverage of his birthday suite.

“It is just us. Promise. No one here. Me and you. You've got me all to yourself. However,” He cut in before Zenigata could get too excited, “the room is locked. No way to get in or out. When I say just us, I meant it. No matter what, you're staying here until at least noon tomorrow.”

“So you've got me trapped huh?”

Lupin picked up a wine glass from the table that he'd already poured some in while waiting for Pops to wake up, “I'd like to think of it as having a night off.” he winked and took a sip from his glass.

In point of fact, Jigen and Goemon hadn't seemed too pleased with the idea....

\----

“That's crazy Lupin!” Jigen wanted to punch him. Just get some sense into the man.

“I agree with Jigen. It is a risky and unwise move.”

Jigen nodded, “Besides man you know the second he wakes up he's gonna be pissed and we'll have to make a run for it.” Jigen tugged on his hat for a second before letting it go with a growl.

“Come on, you know Pops never catches us and given the choice between you two and moi, he'll pick me to cuff. You two won't even be here. Just me and the old man battling it out. All I ask is you leave until noon tomorrow.”

“And go where?”

“I don't know. Go paint the town red,” he began digging into his pocket, “my treat.” To illustrate his point he opened his wallet and pulled out a thousand per guy. The seams relaxed from their over stretched state and he placed the bills onto the table.

Goemon's eyes flicked from the money to Lupin's face, “You are serious.”

Jigen reached down and studied the money in his hand before looking at Lupin's smiling face, “why Pops?”

At first, the question caught him off guard. The idea had been spontaneous and oddly unforced. He knew he wanted to do this, but what had prompted it? For a moment he took his pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth, lighting the end and giving a puff or two as he contemplating his answer.

“I felt, when I danced with him, he just...it's hard to explain. He seemed so different. And happy. Not the near death stress mess we always deal with. Chasing us has run him into the ground. And even ten minutes with someone who wanted to be around him, flirt with him, recharged his batteries.”

Jigen laughed a bit and shoved the money into his pocket, “problem is Lupin, you're not a lady. You were Edwina when you danced with Pops last night.”

Lupin took a slow, long drag of his cigarette before letting it go and exhaling, “I know that. But if I know Pops, he'll make an exception for me.”

Goemon and Jigen exchanged looks before Goemon too got up, took his money and put inside his clothes. They headed toward the door and opened it. Right before Jigen closed it behind him, he put his head through and said, “Listen man,”

“Hm?”

“Just don't break the man's hips.”

Even Lupin laughed as the door shut and all he was left with was a dozing detective. Finishing his cigarette, he got up and went to the phone.

“Ah yes, this is room 303, I'd like to place an order from your kitchen please.”

 ----

He had to admit, the food did smell wonderful. It wasn't as hot as it could have been but regardless, it was some of the best damn food he'd eaten in years. Granted, sharing it with Lupin over a bottle of wine and wrapped in a blanket, wasn't how he planned having such a feast (he was saving such food and drink for a victory dinner after throwing Lupin in jail). And he had a hard time not tittering in his seat, looking around for any hint or clue for a trick or trap.

“Enjoying yourself Pops? I counted on you being a steak man. Wasn't sure about the wine but why the hell not. It is a _romantic_ brand and flavorful but hell you're worth it in my book.” Lupin chuckled as Zenigata's eyes rounded back onto him, narrowed.

“Uh yeah, thanks.” Should he feel bad about eating food paid with stolen money? Well damn it he did. Each tasty mouthful adding to the guilt, the cold circling his body despite the thin blanket on him and the paranoia that all of this would come crashing down on him at any moment had his ticker bouncing around in his chest. Though, he had to admit, he hadn't eaten much in the few days leading to the sting that landed him here, and he was rather tired and hurting. Maybe Lupin was really trying to be nice to him. There didn't seem to be anything in the food (though he did force Lupin to try it himself before he even considered sitting at the table) and Lupin had assured him at least three times that it was only them. The wine and candle on the table was a bit much though. No need to go all out. The hotel room, with the large tv hidden behind carved wood, oil paintings of fruit, plush carpets and massive bed (just one) with a table and a couch...hell this was better than most apartments. Most often when he was in nice places like this, it was to drag Lupin and the gang out of them.


	3. Join Me Pops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the flirtation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Lupin really starts trying to make a move on Zenigata. Not much quite yet but the start of the simmer.

After the food was depleted, they sat at the table in silence with Zenigata fidgeting in his seat, readjusting the blanket around him, and Lupin swirling his second glass of wine. Each time they made eye contact Lupin winked and this content smirk remained on his face. Plotting, planning, bastard. Zenigata's eyes darted away to focus on walls and carpets.

"So Pops, what would you like to do?" The tone conversational yet he could not allow a calmed, equally conversational response or it wouldn't be Zenigata.

"I'd like to get my clothes back. Then I'd like to haul your ass to prison!" Gritted teeth and he growled.

Lupin closed his left eye and chuckled, "Afraid not Pops. I sent your clothes along with that shiny badge and nifty cuffs of yours for a wash and mend. They'll be back by noon tomorrow."

He held in his laugh as Zenigata turned red and cheeks puffed, "Damn it!" He felt exposed and raw. And it showed in his slumped shoulders.

Lupin's voice sounded so concerned, "Don't pout." he put his glass down and stood up, "it isn't all bad."

If it didn't hurt so much he would've jumped up at the other's sudden movement rather than feebly pull himself upward and clutch onto the back of the chair. Lupin's eyes widened and he rushed to his inspector's side. "Come here," Lupin gingerly reached down and put his arms under the inspector's back and knees and with a decent heave pulled him up like a bride.

"Hey!"

"Now, now, don't struggle. I'm just going to put you down on the couch." Gently he placed him down on the loveseat. "Stop being so jumpy alright. Nothing is going to happen to you. Now," He began walking to the bathroom, "I'm going to get cleaned up. I won't be too long. Half hour at most." He gave a wave over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

That's when Pops began examining the room, hobbling along to check every creavice. Knowing Lupin, there was always an escape. No way would he trap himself so willingly with him. His bones creaked and his muscles vibrated with each bend and twist but sure as hell he wasn't leaving anything to chance. He went to the closet first (finding a plush white robe that he promptly wrapped around himself). The water was running in the bathroom and he heard singing.

"Out of key bastard." Wait, what if this was a mind game? What if Lupin was trapping him so he could make off with a new job? What if right now he was escaping out the window! Oh no he wouldn't! Not again! Forgetting the pain, he charged to the bathroom door and flung it open,

"Alright Lupin hold it right there!"

Mid scrub, Lupin paused, sponge in hand under his armpit, "If you wanted to join me Pops you could have just asked."

 

\---

Nope, nope, nope. He did not see a naked Lupin scrubbing soap all over himself while singing Marry Had a Little Lamb. Nope.

"Dear me Pops, you're all strung out. You sure you don't want to join me? Very relaxing." Lupin called from the bathroom.

Zenigata blushed and yelled, "Go to hell!"

"So mean," the younger man faked a pout while indulging in the bubbles. Warm water between wiggling toes and unkinking his back where he'd strained it dragging the cop out from the line of fire.

Meanwhile, Zenigata sat on the love seat in the fuzzy robe he'd found. Much more comfortable than the blanket. Now all he kept thinking was how was he going to get out. His search of the room turned up nothing and after his barging in on a naked and wet Lupin, he didn't feel like much more than sitting down. And besides that, with Lupin _here_ how could he just leave? This was his chance! That's when Lupin came out of the bathroom ten minutes later. And as he came round the love seat they looked at each other with two different expressions. One of frustrated embarrassment and one of amusement and affection.

"Like what yous see handsome?"  Lupin gave a full bodied stretch (had to catch the towel around his waist) and chuckled when he saw Zenigata watching him.

"Of course not!" He guiltly looked away. Adorable.

"Oh Pops, that hurts," he picked up his glass from earlier and sat on the couch, "right here." he pressed his hand to his chest with dramatic flourish and drained the remaining half of his wine.

Zenigata pulled himself further away, pressed into the arm of the couch, "as if you have a heart."

"Ouch. So fierce tonight. Still upset about earlier?" He half joked, but truth be told, he did feel a bit guilty about that whole thing. When the wig fell off, poor Pops looked damn near heartbroken before he whipped out his cuffs and began screaming.

"Shut up!"

"Look, it was a dirty trick alright. I'm sorry Pops."

 


	4. One, two, three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin makes it up to Zenigata for the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope that you like this chapter. More seductive goodness, this stuff takes time.

They were silent. Lupin apologized and even had the decency to at least look uncomfortable. The thief shifted his feet and licked at his empty glass, pointedly looking down and away from the inspector trying to catch his eye.

"You're serious? You're actually apologizing for something?"

"Yes." Lupin turned his face to Zenigata's and put a hand behind his head, "I mean, I cheated you out of a dance. And boy Pops, you're actually quite light on your feet. Gave me butterflies." he winked and Zenigata felt a fraction of his anger, a small fraction, dissipate.

Zenigata's lips stayed stiff despite the smile that tried to creep in. "Well I gotta admit, it was nice while it lasted." As the memories began coming back, the dinner, the half completed dance, the wig falling off, Zenigata growled to himself containing the remembered hurt and anger at not only being duped into thinking he was sharing a nice date but also not capturing the very reason for his being alive, currently sitting next to him.

He pulled at his robe and glared at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah it was." A hint of dreamy remembrance colored Lupin's voice as if his recollection was something of a prize, a treasured evening of joy. Bong, bong, bong, six times the clock chimed startling both cop and crook into jumping.

Lupin laughed first before Zenigata joined and for a moment they bonded over a shared human experience.

After the laugh died down, Lupin lept from the couch, placed his glass on the table and whipped around. His lips upturned, his eyes... _seductive?_

"Since I cheated you out of a date, why not let me make it up to you Pops?" He extended one hand out to the other and waited.

How many times could Lupin surprise him that night?

Zenigata blinked and said, "What?"

Lupin stayed still, remaining in that extended position, "Dance with me Pops?"

"Are you out of your mind! I'm an officer, your a thief and..."

"In here you're just Zenigata and I'm just Lupin."

Lupin waited, just stayed completely still before the suspicious eyes of the law. Perhaps, just for tonight, Lupin was right. Maybe he wasn't an officer. Just tonight, could he be just an odinary man, just be Zenigata the man? It was tempting. Though...

"You're in just a towel and I'm in a robe." He tried to keep the embarrassment out of the statement.

"Just makes it easier without the layers."

"Makes what easier!"

"You'll see, but seriously Pops, I'm starting to get stiff standing in place."  Oh yeah, his arm did start to look a little shaky.

Very carefully, Zenigata lifted his hand up and placed it into Lupin's. Allowing his aching body to be lifted from the couch and into the other's arms. Odd to be knowingly dancing with his _enemy_ , his very _male_ enemy. However it was just a night.

"So Pops, shall we dance?" No mocking, just a warm smile and a flirtatious wink.

"Alright." Zenigata said before warning, "No funny business Lupin!" Which caused Lupin in closer, he brought his lips to the other's ear.

"Awe, its almost like you don't trust me." His arm slid around the inspector's back and pulled so that they were firmly pressed together, causing a squeak that would be denied out of the detective. Their colognes mingled in the air. Lupin's faint and elegant, Zenigata's harsh and cheap.

Mindful of the wincing and sluggish movements, Lupin held him close as they swayed back and forth to the imaginary music. And besides the earlier grab ass when he first pulled the inspector to him, there were no incidents. Just them, arms wrapped around the other's middle. For a while the scent of their colognes and the warmth of their bodies narrowed their world into a bubble of comfort and understanding. The bruises didn't hurt so much and the past and future held no significance in their embrace.

Who moved first, was likely Lupin, though he always maintained that Zeni bent down a bit as he stretched up to press their lips together.

Persistent and patient, Lupin both dominated and waited for the kiss. Each push, pull, new angle, he guided the other with ease. Zenigata, notably, tried. Teeth bumped roughly, too much spit, and tilting at the wrong degree all suggestion he was over eager and under practiced. But it made a shuttering thrill travel up the thief's spine to feel that hesitation leak from stiff shoulders. When they pulled away the chimes of the clock thrummed out the half hour toll.

That's when the tension came back under his palms as that softened gaze hardened and jaw dropped. Zenigata's face paled, the pulse in his neck thundered, then the rough shove and the hobble backward all of a man just realizing himself.

"Lupin! I can't...can't believe."

Lupin offered a small, sad smile giving a 1/2 joke "Can't believe all our wishes are going to come true?" He hadn't expected _that_ fierce of a pull back from the older man.

 


	5. Let me Pops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin convinces Zenigata to take a plunge off the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting sauce for the pasta :3 It starts getting a bit heated for our dear inspector and our dear thief. Pretty please leave comments on your thoughts of this chapter. They would be most appreciated!

Lupin watched with that disappointed smile as his hopefully soon love backed himself into the wall with a shallow thump. He saw the pulse in his neck and how those tired, blood shot eyes darted between the thief and the door knob not more than half a foot away from his hand. After a moment, letting Pops simmer in his panic, he gave a shrug and walked toward the other with deliberate steps and open palms.

"Calm down old man. I'm not going to hurt you." How many times would have to reassure the guy. Then again, with those dark circles under his eyes, and the frayed state of the old man's clothing when he and Jigen had to strip him down, he honestly could understand the stress and paranoia. Especially in the blood stains where he had bullet holes and shrapnel.

"Stay away from me you. You're just playing some trick. I'll bet the others are watching somewhere. Just waiting to have a big laugh at my expense. Dumb old Pops is just one big joke to you all." No, no, he would not let the tears fall. Not this time. He would meet Lupin's gaze head on, he wouldn't move, he wouldn't cry. He'd beat this bastard at his own game and when the door opened at noon tomorrow, he's slap those cuffs on him the second they were back in his hands.

Lupin stopped a few inches from him, "I told you, no tricks. Only treats. This isn't some prank alright. I mean it. I brought you back here after you were hurt to take care of you. I felt guilty and sorry for you and decided I'd give you one night. Just you and me. You want me don't you?" he hummed, and bent at the waist to bring his face near the other's. "Besides," he brought his fingers to brush over the flap in his robe, "you mean to tell me that you _didn't_ like where that kiss was headed?"

Zenigata swallowed, but held his ground. Head swimming with Lupin so close, the high and low of that dance, the following kiss, the realization, it was so confusing and yet as he caught whiff of that scent, felt the heat off of Lupin's body...what did he do? He was a _cop_ damn it.

"Stop thinking. Let yourself have this _one_ night. Besides," Lupin grinned, "if you're a good boy I've got a very, _very_ special surprise for you. Beyond _this_. You'll have to agree to some terms, but you're going to love it pops. Promise." Lupin put the hand not fiddling with the robe, cupped the other's cheek. The rough skin with the sandpaper bristle different from his younger, smoother skin.

He hadn't realized he hadn't closed his eyes until he felt the delicate hand against his cheek and reopened them to a warm expression. Who would have thought that Lupin, being the violent criminal he was, could still have such soft hands. What about all the fist fists, shoot outs, rough living? And then, those wine tasting lips were on his once more. Idly Lupin resumed domination from the still startled detective. "Not going to fight me this time?"

"Shut up!"

"Pops, that's not very nice." With that he reveled in the joy that this time, Zenigata didn't push him away. He didn't participate as much as the first kiss, still wary, still thinking. Couldn't have that.

"Ah! Cheater!" He bowed in the middle at the knee now between his thighs.

"Awe, how cute. You think I'm playing fair." Lupin kissed him on the nose and moved from cradling Pop's cheek to putting both hands to Pop's waist, "I think you're over dressed."

A bit of air hit his chest and he yelped, "Wait a minute!"

Out rightly laughing at the sudden hands on his own, the shyness was truly adorable."Ah, Pops, this isn't something I haven't seen before." he stuck his tongue out, "I mean, I did have to dress your wounds."

His laughter increased as the paleness in Zenigata's face, "You mean..."

"And my is it impressive Pops. Jigen even was surprised."

Both he _and_ Jigen...oh kill him now.

"So you see, no reason to be worried. Element of surprise is gone anyways." Bastard waggled his eye brows. "Let's get this off."

"I'm not letting you do this with me against the wall."

"Why not?" Lupin pressed his body against the other's, until he heard that supressed hiss, "oh right, sorry, sorry." He pulled away quickly. "I keep forgetting. You're a tough old bastard, hard to tell." But in true gentleman fashion, he once more lifted the inspector into his arms.

"Stop doing that!"

"Pipe down."

Carefully, he laid the injured man down onto the bed. "Going to behave right? This is, after all, all for you." Lupin asked as he climbed up onto the downy bedspread.

"What are you planning to do Lupin? Really?" Worried hitch in his otherwise stern voice and clenched fists at his side, Zenigata had to know. It had been years since he'd...made love. Particularly with another man. In fact, Lupin would be his first man. Only man. He did love women sure, but Lupin...Lupin was the exception. Everyone was allowed an exception, right? Especially when the exception was kneeling above him in nothing but a towel.

"What do you want me to plan?" Agile from his years of exercise and acrobatic stunts, he practically lept on top of Zenigata's waist and pinned the other's hands above his head.

Blood rushed to not only his face, but _elsewhere_ at the thought that Lupin the 3rd was going to be under his control. "You're asking. Really?"

Lupin chuckled and pecked his cheek, "Why do you keep sounding so surprised? All. for. you. Remember?" He lidded his eyes and tried again, "What would you like Pops? Huh? Want my hands? You _know_ how good I am with those." he paused, voice taking on a preditorial growl now that he had Zenigata submitting to him, "Or my mouth? Good way to shut me up."

"Uh, well I..." Zenigata wasn't _shy_ damn it! But it had been a long time. A long time since he'd comminicated his _needs_ to anyone. And it being his arch rivial, though he'd accepted the fact that once again, Lupin won, he felt nothing but vunerability.

"Take your time. All the time in the world." But when he spoke, so patient, so endearing to him...the final bits of his resolve melted.

"Well, could I have..." 

When Zenigata turned away to mutter, Lupin let out a little tch, and put a fingertip to catch his chin. Drawing his attention back to himself.

"Don't worry Pops. It _is_ safe. You can ask me. What would you like?" On like he rubbed their noses together. Always so playful.

"Both?"

"Both?" Incrediously Lupin replied.

"Y...yeah. Please?" Zenigata nearly choked on please.

With enough speed to whiplash the both of them, Lupin dragged Zenigata up tot he pillows and tugged open his robe completely.

"Hey!"

 

 


	6. Both it is (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to some more of the action. Both is what Zeni asked for and Lupin is enthusiastically willing to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, been working on this one for a while now. Though I admit this draft is not my perfect draft. It is stunted and weak. I know that I'm not selling my product lol, but like many people, I get insecure about my writings too lol. Especially scenes like this. I feel they are boring and bland. I apologize for it being a part 1, I'm always a bit stiff and unsure about these scenes.

Bandages covered the majority of where Lupin would have placed his lips or run his fingers. Nipples hidden behind white gauzy fabric, muscled chest and belly covered as well. Only glimpses of tanned skin poked through the gaps. With such battered and broken skin he unfortunately had little to ply his skill against. Glancing up at Zenigata who had allowed himself to relax against the pillows, and with Lupin above him with such a seductive gaze in his eyes, studying his now exposed chest and face. Lupin could practically hear the gritting of the older man's teeth as he willed himself to be calm.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Pops. I'll go nice and easy." He lidded his eyes and bent down for a kiss to the other's lips and to his neck. Gentle presses, keeping his weight off the other by kneeling on other side of his waist and enjoying the sensation of _something_ growing underneath him. He had only managed to open the robe to the waist given he was wrapped around Zeni's middle. Fuzzy fabric tickling under his member and balls. Stay calm, don't get hard yet.

Zenigata closed his eyes, and while his muscles held that well trained tension he often carried, they made no move to repel the thief. Kisses. Simple and _almost_ endearing. Such a long time since he experienced even something this chaste.

The tastes of smoke and sweat and the mild soap he and Jigen had to use to clean off the blood and dirt came to rest on his lips and rest inside his nose, tinging his tongue. Rough skin brushing his smooth skin in barely painful scrapes. Gingerly, he lifted his hands up and began to brush his finger tips along Zenigata's chest.

Bringing his lips to his other ear, he whispered "Does this hurt Pops?" he giggled in delight when he shook his head, eyes closed with that sweaty face and red cheeks. Pops, even without words, very expressive of his emotions. 

Those finger tips were so teasing and warm. Stirrings in his core already. Why was he already...the dull ache mixed with pleasure already hardening his shaft had him digging his fingers into the blanket. This was like 10 years in the making yet, this moment was coming so fast. Lupin had barely done more than kiss him, but the repression and the care Lupin handled him with was too much for his sentimentality.

"You okay Pops?"

"I'll be fine as long as you don't stop damn it."

"I love 'em when their egar. So what's say I rush the foreplay hmmm?" He gave a kiss to Zenigata's temple and hopped off to kneel at his side, giving plenty of room to yank open the rest of the robe allowing for that fairly impressive member to jut up. A reasonable size, not too much or little, even skin tone with a little hook to the left, and a nice thickness that felt good in his hands when he used _both_ to grip.

"AH!" Startled into glancing down the sight of Lupin the third on his knees with his cock in his hand had the shock force him to fall back with a groan.

 


	7. Touch me? (part two of both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata just wants to feel something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter as it is like many of my fanfic chapters...a first draft. I'd tinkered with it in my notebooks and just decided to type it up here. Hope you like it. Thank you for your support thus far. I wanted to bring it down a bit, add something emotionally dramatic to make the intimacy last a bit longer and make it feel...I don't know. This chapter originally was different and longer.

Two hands, up and down, interchanging their order of hand over hand. One hand pulled very slowly and firmly up, with a delicate twist at the head. Followed by the other starting from the base. This worked well to have the battered cop laying flat against the bed, trying not to groan or gasp. Couldn't have that now right?

"Hey old man, no need to make me feel like I'm not doing my job right." Lupin said as he began adjusting his position from kneeling next to Zenigata, to kneeling between his legs. He _swore_ he heard a whimper when he took away his hands and spread his legs carefully.

Zenigata, whose head fell back into the pillows snapped by up at Lupin's insisting to talk when the cocky bastard had started this whole thing and now he was left exposed and hard with the damn thief between his thighs doing nothing after all of that build up and..., "What are you talking about?"

"You're too quiet." Lupin pouted, "I didn't think _you_ of all people would be so quiet. Am I not doing it for you Pops? Hmm?" Zenigata's Adam's apple bobbed and Lupin narrowed his eyes and smirked, "I see. Going to make me work for it huh?"

Zenigata didn't have the strength anymore to be panicked and settled on aggitation, "Look you, I...don't do anything crazy aright? Not everyone's a screamer in bed." To that the thief tsked.

"Shame. That gruff ass voice of your's would've sounded great echoing down the halls."

To his surprise, and to the inspector's, he _laughed_. It was short and snortish, but it was a laugh.

"Hey," Lupin, limited by exposed skin choice, opted to lick the other's ear, "that's the best sound ever Pops. Never get to hear you laugh. Not unless you're chasing my hot ass around." He kissed the other's cheek like he'd done a few other times when in disguise or just trying to annoy the hell out of the man. To this, Zenigata said nothing. 

And then gravity caught Lupin off guard as he felt himself pulled down on top of the other. Who gave a sharp hiss but steeled his resolve in holding the thief to him. The towel that had kept _some_ modesty in the room, fell open and laid between their two bodies.

"Woah, hey Pops be careful!" Lupin groused and tried to lift himself back up after that sneak attack. The arms around him and the deep sighing breath that cut off into a bit of a whimper had him stop. "You okay?" He tried again to lift himself up to see the old guy's face but Zenigata brought a hand to the back of Lupin's head and with soft but determined fingers, threaded them through his hair.

"I'm fine Lupin. I'm fine. Just stings a bit." Zenigata pushed his face into the crook of Lupin's neck and just breathed.

"Well I did just fall on top of you." Lupin settled against the other's body reluctantly since the arm round his back and the hand in his hair said so.

Neither broke the bubble for at least five minutes. If Zenigata wanted to hold him, Zenigata was going to hold him. Whatever he wanted is what Lupin promised. And despite the _prodding_ problem brushing against his through the towel, the intimacy and trust in this moment spoke much more loudly, that even when he had his hands on the other's member. It was warm, suspended, beautiful like when they had danced. Nothing mattered outside of the embrace.

"Lupin,"

"Yes Zenigata?"

"Touch me?"

"But the injuries....I don't want to hurt you you know?"

"You won't."

 


	8. I'll Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin touches Zenigata the way he wants and Zenigata can't help feel his own fingers itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time to update. Life. Hopefully you've not lost interest in this.

The dry cotton against his lips and tongue weren't exactly tasty and left little moisture in his mouth while he traveled along Zenigata's bandaged body. Keeping each touch gentle but firm enough for Zeni to _feel_ something was the trick as he lapped at the inspector's nipples and even risked running his hands up and down the man's sides. While Zenigata did lay relaxed and sighing,Lupin enjoyed this slower pace a bit. Rarely did he even want to take the time for foreplay (usually worked up so much that he usually only managed five minutes before pleading for entry) and often did his best to work his partner up to his state quickly. But Zenigata had forced him to keep it slow and easy. The man wanted this to last even if he didn't explicitly say so, Lupin got the message. Not much reaction from his nipples Lupin noted and then...a thought occurred. Over all these years, he'd made such careful notes on Zenigata's character, his mannerisms, his voice, his features, everything. However, this was the closest he's ever been to the man, examining him this close, this intimately. 

"You like the way I'm touching you?"  He mummered after he placed a kiss between the man's pecs.

"Mmm." Zeni replied, lifting one of his large paws to rest on top of Lupin's head.

 "This," he kissed the man's belly, enjoying himself the sensation of large fingers threading through his short hair, "is _very_ nice Pops."

Zenigata breathed again and concentrated on the delicate dampness of the thief's lips, the brush of his fingers, through the bandages. Lupin was taking such time, such care.

"Lupin?" He swallowed and glanced down with a coy blush at the sight of Lupin right next to his hard shaft.

 _"Yes?"_ Lupin replied with a quick kiss to his cock. Followed shortly by a lick to the head. To be honest Lupin was a bit afraid the man was going to call quits to this whole thing and wanted to distract and insight him away from those thoughts.

"Ah...a..I...uh want to touch you."

There was a moment of silence, "You don't have to Pops."

"I want to. All for me right?" Zeni ran his hands through Lupin's hair, "that's what I want." With a gentle tug to his scalp, the thief allowed himself to be pulled up the length of the detective's body until once more they were laying together as before.

"Be careful okay?"


	9. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pops explores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep disappearing, but I hope you like the fic non the less, those of you whom still retained interest enough to check back or what not lol. I've been fixated on pursuing my own works hence the lack of updating. Comments are welcome

The calloused fingers scraped and scratched along his smooth chest and stomach but far be it for him to complain. He didn't mind a bit of rough play and Pops was being careful. He took it slow as his fingers rubbed up, and Lupin's breath hitched.

Zenigata was really doing this. He was giving as much as he was taking and while a bit slow, a bit out of practice, it wasn't bad. Cautious, but full of affection.

"Mmm, love your hands Pops." Lupin straddled the older man's hips, towel fallen from around his waist and laying between them. Neither acknowledged Lupin's plump erection standing up. In fact, Zenigata seemed to pretend it didn't even exist seeing as his eyes either met Lupin's or stared pointedly at the other's chest. Through the fuzz off the towel both their erections pressed against each other and it took every ounce of control not to jut his hips. For a while, Zeni's hands explored. Chest, stomach, arms, reaching up for his neck, but not yet down to his thighs, not where he ached.

"Good."

"You know what else I love?"

"What's that?" He asked as he began to massage the other's hips.

"Your cock." That brought some color to the other's face. Not that he wasn't already flushed. "Know what I like more than just your cock? My cock. Maybe we could put them together?"

There was a moment, Zenigata stilled. He'd forgotten what else they could do, what they might do. 

"What'd ya say?" Lupin wagged his eyebrows while simultaneously waggling his hips which earned a gasp.

"Well..." Zenigata coughed and looked away before breathing and looking up with a nod.

A wide grin formed on the thief's face as he already taken the initiative to tug the towel away,"Don't worry, I'll do all the movement Pops. I'll take care of it."

And he did. He reached down and took both of them in hand. For Zenigata, he'd never ever felt the sensation of another man pressed to him like this but with Lupin, all he could do is look up with glazed eyes as the other began to pump.

Slow, all the time in the world. Just up and down, little thrusts of his hips to create friction. He loved watching the detective's face go from adoration to relaxed bliss as he settled back with eyes closed for Lupin to do what he wanted. He trusted him, he gave in, he let this happen and it was _so_ good. The slippery, thick, friction of Lupin's cock and hand rose his pleasure up and up. Head tossing back and forth and gasped and moans flowed freely from him, spurring his lover on.

For his part, Lupin was enjoying this. The trust placed in him, the fact that this was Zenigata, all if built up the arousal in his mind and his hips and hand began to speed earning him a low growl.

"Almost there Pops? Hmm? Going to come with me?" Lupin had very good control of his body so the typically uneasy task of coming _with_ someone wasn't too far out of reach for him.

Almost. _Almost._ And then, in a rigid, hot, burst everything went still and all pain was forgotten as all over his belly, and Lupin's hand, he shot the evidence of his pleasure followed closely by said thief who added to the mess between them.

It was a good minute and a half of panting and after shocks before Zenigata could open his eyes again, Lupin now laying next to him sweaty and smiling.

"Not bad old man."

 

 


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Everything ached. A dull, wonderful, sticky coated ache. And the bed underneath him simply absorbed him in this glorious plush heaven topped with a thick comforter that he had tucked tightly under his chin. So warm, safe feeling. His body felt _light_ , as did his mind. All the tension he'd harbored in his body, years of coiled rage, all melted away leaving a very euphoric Zenigata behind. He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to put his foot, the rest of him, into the cold reality that this couldn't last. This bliss, this...was that the scent of bacon?  


Sitting up, the detective  was greeted with one of the most embarrassing sights he could imagine for a morning after.  


"Morning Pops!" Lupin gave him the brightest smile, from the table where he, Jigen, and Goemon were sitting having breakfast (looking pointedly away from him but no less amused), "join us! We got breakfast, still hot!"  


"Mm...okay." He grumbled, and went to get up before remembering he was naked, already exposing his ass with Lupin giving him a wolfish whistle for it. "Shut up." but the little grin on his face was enough to belittle the tone. Grabbing up the cleanest of sheets from the bed, he wrapped himself up around his chest so he wouldn't trip on the thing and then proceeded to join the guys at the table.  


Silently they all tucked in and ate their meal. Lupin had ensured that big breakfast, though not in bed as he had promised, and the other two were quite the surprise as well. And, feeling fairly bold, he attempted a joke.  


"Not the surprise," gesturing at the other two, "I was expecting Lupin."  


Their laughter was loud and jovial as they leaned back in their chairs. Jigen pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit one before actually offering one to Zenigata, who took it with a quiet, wary thanks and allowed the marksmen to light it.  


"Well Pops, I needed the guys here for this. This is a big surprise after all." Accepting his own cigarette, he took a long drag before fixating his eyes squarely onto Pops's. "Pops, what if I told you you could retire? Right now, you could just go and retire?"  


Pops stiffened, "You...you know I _can't_ Lupin."  


"Oh Pops, you can. On one condition."  


"What's that?" His heart beat sped up.  


"No matter what happens, you have to promise, swear it, that you will stayed retired. No matter what Pops."  


"Lupi..."  


"Promise. No matter what you will _stay_ retired."  


What was he talking about? Was it worth the risk? No worse than what they did last night. "A...alright Lupin. I'll... _stay_ retired if you find a way for me to actually retire."  


"Arrest me."  


"What!"  


"A..rest...me. I will allow you to arrest me, I'll go to prison even. I'll stay there. So long as you promise that no matter what happens after I go in, you stay retired."  


"What's the catch?" Lupin smirked at how dazed, and faint his voice was. And the thief got up, circled the table, and stood in front of the other.  


"No catch, you arrest me, I go to prison and stay there, and no matter what happens, after I'm behind bars, no matter what, you _stay_ retired. No more chasing my hot ass around. Find yourself a nice little hang out on a beach somewhere, drink out of a coconut, something. Just, rest."  


He paused, "No matter what? Are you trying to say something Lupin?" He looked into the man's eyes, his face serious, "you're not going to stay in prison are you? That's the no matter what isn't it."  


Lupin smirked but didn't answer, "that's the deal Pops. You take me in, you get your commemoration, get all the pics in the paper, and you retire."  


  


6 months later, Zenigata did not relax on the beach. Rather, he took what little money he had and used it to find an apartment in Japan and do his best to unwind. Years of paranoia kept him from truly letting his hair down so to speak and it was very hard, but he visited with his daughter now more regularly than he'd ever had before, and civilian life, while losing some of perks of world travel (which he never fully appreciated now having rarely stopped to see the sights, enjoy the culture) and the ability always being in the know of things, he did have some friends who were happy to see him retire, who visited him every once and a while. He caught up, he felt settled and for the first time in his life in a long time, he was content. Lupin had escaped some three months after he was put into prison, yet that was out of his hands now and while he had it, he  was one of the greatest crime busters in the world. He was taken seriously. Still was if the people from the new Lupin task force calling him, paying a visit ever once in a while to seek advice, were anything to go by.  


He was free. Truly free. He'd finally acted on his feeling for the thief, finally arrested said thief, earned major acclaim for doing so, and wasn't blamed or seen as a fool when that same thief escaped. He upheld his honor, and his feelings were released in a real form and now, now he was in such a state of quiet, stuck in one place.  


He shouldn't be restless, shouldn't be unhappy in any regard. But he missed it. Without Lupin being his problem, all he could rely on were what the average public often relied on. A newspaper here, a flash report there. Sometimes he found himself analyzing the reports. Questioning _how_ the thief and his gang did it, and then smiling to himself and switching the channel to a different show.  


One Saturday, the sun overhead with some overcast, a breeze making the day warm and soothing hinting spring, Zenigata walked around his apartment with a coffee in his hand, cigarette dangling from his lips.  


His daughter had visited yesterday, bringing him some cooking that she'd made for dinner that he could nosh on today, and even gave him a few cook books and some groceries so that he could make something _other than_ instant noodles. As he took in his meager breakfast of tobacco, a soft rap came to the door. Thinking very little of answering the door in his robe, he walked over and pulled it open.

"Hiya Pops!"  


Dumbfounded, he let the three walk in before shutting the door. Despite the disguises, no one other than them would ever call him Pops. The long crooked nose threw him off a bit though.  


"Nice place, cleaner than I thought it'd be. Did your daughter help you? Settled in okay?" Lupin waited for no answer as he walked about the place, looking at the book shelves and art on the wall, the small tv set. Now that Zenigata had time he seemed to be utilizing it. A book with a piece of paper sticking out sat on the couch caught his eye as he sat down along with Jigen and Goemon, moving said book to the arm.  


"What're you guys doing here?" He shuffled from away from the door and stood next to the couch.  


"Why wouldn't we be here Pops? I mean, had to wait a bit before popping by. Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious and what not. Waned to see how you were doing. Making sure you were setting up some kind of base in here after I broke out."  


They smiled at each other and Zenigata sighed, finished his coffee and went to the kitchen to place it in the sink. "I had a promise to keep and I'm making the most of it."  


"Good to hear it."  


"Guys want anything?" Might as well be polite. They were just people now. Not cops and robbers. Zenigata _might_ be bothered by the fact that he was still a citizen, a _law abiding_ one, and should probably be making a phone call about now, but truth was, he was just too tired to give a damn. Not to mention, he honestly was glad to see them again.  


"No thanks. Actually, wanted to offer you something." Lupin waited for Zenigata to come back from the kitchen and sit in the arm chair before continuing. "Pops, how'd you like to see the world?"  


"Seen it. Been all over the damn place." He laughed before accepting the cigarette Jigen offered and returned the mild nod Goemon offered in greeting.  


"Nah but you never really _saw_ anything. Never really got to go to the best of the best, never got to take the time to really appreciate it."  


"Well...too late for that now. I'm broke, retired, and content in that. My daughter and I are spending more time together, being a real family now. She came by yesterday even. Got me some cook books, thinks I'm going to die soon if I don't stop eating my noodles." They shared a laugh. "I'm also catching up on a lot of things I've missed. Books, shows, you name it. Only thing I regret is not learning any other language, but if I didn't learn it when I was going around the world, no point in learning it now when I'm stuck in one place."  


Lupin's wolfish grin returned and he said, "well I could give you a start in learning a little French mon cher." He winked, "J'tiame Zenigata."  


"Zha...tem?"  


"Want to know what it means?"  


"Not when you're looking at me like that," the detective teased.  


"It means, I love you." Lupin said evenly, taking out his own cigarette.  


"What?"  


"We never actually said the words last time Pops. Didn't feel right."  


 _Love?_ He said he loved him.  


"Look," Lupin looked away and rubbed a hand through his hair, "I know that there is a lot of stuff between us. I know that there was attraction and hate, but it was more than that. You've said before you love me remember? Granted I know you didn't mean it in that _sense_ and you thought I was dead, but still. You love me too right?"  


"Well...I uh..."  


"Its okay Pops, I know. We _all_ know. That's why I'm here. Come with us?"  


Damn near sucked in his cigarette and proceeded to gag. Tears in his eyes and throat a bit raw he looked at the ringleader, "Come with you?"  


"There an echo in here? Yes, come with us. You don't belong idle Pops, you don't belong just lounging, getting fat, out of the loop. We miss you you big lug."  


"How would that even work? I _can't_ be a thief like you Lupin. I've kept my promise, I've stayed quiet and kept to myself. But, I couldn't go with you. I couldn't just stand idle by while you break into another museum or jewelry store. _You're_ not retiring any time soon right?"  


"No, but ever hear of turning the other cheek? You wouldn't have to participate, wouldn't even be there. You could just...stay in the hotel rooms, go out for the night. You could play pretend Pops, I know you could. We could make it work."  


"I've got a new life now."  


"And its lovely, we can pay a visit, wave at it when we're passing by. But come on Pops. Aren't you a bit _bored_ here?"  


"No." He denied a bit quickly. "I like having some time to myself. I like not having to jump out of my skin thinking about where you'll be next, how am I going to stop you, dealing with another blow when you get away. I like not having to worry about where I'm going to shack up for the night, or whether I'm going to have food. I'm...content here Lupin. I can't go back. Least of all go to a life of crime."  


They were quiet for a while before Lupin finished his smoke and put it out in the ashtray on the little coffee table.  


"You sure about that Pops? You sure you're okay with just leaving all of it behind and staying here all quiet and cozy?"  


"...yes. I...I'm sorry."  


"Don't be. Its okay Pops. It really is." Were there tears in their eyes as Lupin got up from his spot to go to the chair and lean over it? "I'm going to miss you. Really am Pops." And quickly he pressed their lips together in a long, soft kiss.  


"Bye Pops." He whispered and gestured for the other two to follow.  


"Bye Lupin. Bye Jigen, Goemon." He waved as they left his apartment, and felt the drop of his heart as the door closed with a little click. He did _not_ cry. He would _not_ cry. He made up his mind, and damn it he would stick with it. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Why the hell did Lupin come back _now_? Son of a bitch.  


To say he didn't sleep well would be an understatement. He couldn't get comfortable no matter how he laid and when he gave up and went to watch tv, he passed out in his chair which led to a highly stiff back in the morning. It was done, he thought, he'd never see Lupin again now. He turned him away and Lupin, in a sense by not retiring, turned him away too. He _wanted_ to be around Lupin, he wanted to make it work. He couldn't.  


The next couple of days were uneventful but nice enough. The weather was rainy but warm enough and he enjoyed his little walks to the stores and markets with his daughter. Even met her boyfriend. Nice man. No news of any crimes to speak of, he began learning to cook properly and was starting to get the hang of it. Actually liked it well enough given he could fixate, plan, calculate and execute with a high sucess rate. The odd fire or badly prepared meal didn't dampen his spirit and soon enough he made both lunch and diner a daily thing. Breakfast mainly was just coffee and cigarettes though. Held over from his years of being in interpol. He finished his book too. The tale was highly enjoyable and the story written plainly so that he could get into it.  


  
Still, as well as all of this was going, it was _quiet_. His daughter had suggested numerous times that he might try going on a date or two. Maybe with some of the older women at her work? Maybe now he could focus on a relationship and his daughter seemed to think it would do good to help him out of his mysterious moods where he would get deflated and bored, melancholy even. It had been especially hard in the first couple of months but after the third, after Lupin got out, and he didn't react, she let it go. Occasionally she'd bring it up but for the most part, it was left to hints.

A full year. One full year and he was retired, doing well, got a little job as a security guard to add some extra cash in his pocket and to give him something to do. He'd already read about all of the books on his shelf, watched numerous marathons of complete series, taken several cooking classes, and even had begun learning some French. All the while his daughter encouraged him, said that he was doing the right thing keeping himself busy and you were never too old to learn new tricks.  


"Evening Zenigata,"  


"Hey Shinji." He stood up and stretched from the chair he'd been perched in for the last five hours and allowed the new guard to take over for the night. It was a quiet gig. Watching the servalance of a jewelry store, sitting on your ass most of the time. But between the short shifts and his cooking and language classes, it filled his day.  


"Catch you later man." He clocked out and proceeded to head towards the street where he hailed a cab and went home.  


Next morning he got a call, "Hello?"  


"Zenigata its Shinji, you won't believe what's happened!"  


"What?"  


"The place was broken into last night, but nothing was taken. Man you've got to see this."  


When he got down there there were already cops all over the scene, bagging, taking pictures, keeping the public at bay.  


"Zenigata?" A tall man with a beard questioned.  


"Ah, Leuteniant Hiro!" One of the old friends that still paid him a visit now that he had his life straightened, "what happened?" Letting Zenigata passed the barriers (as Zenigata would occasionally do for him when they were hunting Lupin).  


"Break in. Only, its weird. Nothing was taken. And they seem to have left a message but we don't know what it means." He let Zenigata inside and the older man stopped. Arranged on the floor, with rubies, dimonds, emeraldas, were the large words MISS YOU!  


"Do you have any ideas? Mr.Shinji said that you worked here as well _and_ you are one of the greatest detectives after all."  


His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth became a bit dry, "No sir, I've no  idea."  


When he returned home, he heard the sound of his phone going off on its little mount on the wall, "Hello?"  


"Come to the airport at 6pm, stay near the entrance, we'll find you." it went dead and the voice on the other end had been garbled, deep, rough. But he _knew_. With a deep breath he hung up the receiver and rushed to his bedroom to pack. Writing a quick letter, leaving out as much as he could so in case he ever wanted to come back he could, to his daughter and friends, he emptied the fridge, washed the dishes, put everything in its place and left. The trench coat he had worn for so long had been tossed out, replaced with a fresher, more stylish number as a gift on his first birthday home, along with a sleeker, less broken hat. He shoved his keys into the pocket along with his wallet and proceeded to lock the door and rush to the air port.  


The entrance was busy. People of many shapes and sizes walking around so that he didn't have a first inkling of what to look for. It came in the form of two well dressed men in black suits and a very well dressed middle aged man in a red suit.  


"Ah good, you've come." He said in a thick French accent. "I had a feeling you would." Even through the many layers, Lupin's eyes stood out.  


"Where are we going?"  


"To Paris of course mon cher." He reached a hand out to squeeze the other's, "as long as your certain?"  


Taking a deep breath Zenigata said, "J'taime mon amor. Je suistrèssûr."

If it wouldn't draw attention to them, Lupin would've kissed him right there in the lobby.  


" Laissez-nous aller ensuite."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think?


End file.
